Emma Swan solution to Peeping Tom
by ybyQueen
Summary: Emma needs to find a way to protect her wife Regina's dignity, she doesn't know how she's going to get out of this situation in the best way. A Fluffy one scene. If you want a funny story to pass the day, you should check this out. A classic Emma...


Regina was after a long and tiring work day. She just wanted to get home, eat a warm comforting meal, take a luxurious bath and dive into the inviting bed.

She came home and walked in the door and immediately an amazing smell coming from the kitchen stopped her.

She was glad that Emma had decided to make dinner for them.

She put her bag on the bottom of the closet and hung the coat on the hanger. She left the shoes next to the door for them to clear from all the smell of the day.

"Hi baby welcome home." Emma came out of the kitchen and greeted her beloved wife.

Regina immediately melted in her hands as soon as Emma gave her a loving hug.

"What was your day like, I hope you're hungry, I made dinner for us."

"Always, I'm glad to hear that, I'm so tired after this long day." Emma kissed her and continued to hug her tightly.

"I'm going to take a bath, then we'll sit down to eat." Regina offered her.

"I'll wait for you, enjoy your bath, honey."

Regina smiled at her and began to climb the stairs to her room. as she entered the room the first thing she did was fill the bathtub with hot water and scented oils.

She wanted to pamper her body and relieve all the stress of this whole day.

While the bath was filling with water, Regina began to strip her clothes.

She then went to the bath and bent to feel the water. They were just at the right temperature and it made her want to dive in.

When Regina was about to close the door, she noticed a man standing in the window of his house and looking at her through binoculars.

Regina immediately panicked and began to call the only person who could do something.

"Emma ... come here quickly."

Emma could hear Regina's shouts coming from above.

"What is it Regina, did you saw a cockroach again." She knew Regina was afraid of them.

"No Emma, you must come now, please."

"Regina what's the problem, is everything okay?" Emma asked her from the kitchen.

"No, there's someone watching me from the window while I'm about to get in the bath." She shouted to Emma with all her might.

"Are you naked?" Emma wanted to know.

"Yes, I was about to go in the bath." Regina rolled her eyes at Emma's silly questions.

Emma take the stairs two at the time. She enter the bathroom and saw Regina standing with a bathrobe on her.

"Where is the pervert who allows himself to look at my wife naked in the shower."

Regina was impressed by Emma's possessions, which made her feel desirable.

"Wow Emma, I didn't know you had such a possessive side, I can't wait for this side to come out and play as we spend time alone in the bedroom." Regina told her in seductive way.

"Anyway you see the guy in the house across the street in the second floor, He has binoculars and he using them to look at me in the bathroom."

Emma tried to see the person bothering her wife, she looked out the window and searched for the person who dared to look at Regina naked.

After a few moments, she noticed a guy looking out the window.

Emma felt a rising heat but didn't want to freak out on the guy before making sure he was the criminal guy.

"Hey, you, yes I'm talking to you, are you the guy who looked at my wife naked while she wanted to take a bath."

The guy from the other side looked at her with a big smile on his face. "Yes, this is me, why, what can you do about it."

"Emma don't let him talk to you like that, do something, it's your wife's honor."

Emma thought what she could do to keep Regina's dignity, how she could get out of this situation on the best way.

She had only one idea that would surely work.

"Hey, what do you think about that body, hot right. This is the most beautiful chest you will ever see. And that's all mine, mine."

Emma called to him enthusiastically and saw how the guy immediately closed the window in her face.

He was angry that he couldn't upset the sheriff on the other side.

Emma was glad that she managed to protect Regina's dignity and go out well in front of the other guy.

Regina looked at her in total shock, she can't believe what she is hearing.

"Wow you sure showed him what would happen if it happened again. But I can't be more flattered than that."

"Yes I know and to think you belongs to me. the most beautiful woman in the world is here beside me. I'm the luckiest woman on earth."

She kissed her on the mouth and left the bathroom as if nothing had happened.

Regina just rolled her eyes and closed the window. she continued to prepare for the bath.

She thought to herself, my wife is just like a little child but you can't help but love her.

She laughed and went into the hot tub waiting for her.

"Emma has a lot to compensate me later, I can't wait to put my hands on this woman."

**The end **


End file.
